


The Panty Raid

by faffanutter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faffanutter/pseuds/faffanutter
Summary: "I guess you're gonna miss the panty raid""what?""I said, I guess you're gonna miss the panty raid""panty raid? You mean like girls? girl girls?""yeah""and you're talkin about raiding their dressers for their underpants, right?""ohhhh yea"
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“You heard me right, the panty raid.” Sylvain said to the people he could gather from the upper dorms. 

“I don’t follow. You want to run around stealings girls underwear? What’s the purpose.” Linhartd questions. 

“You really aren’t curious? Girls hide all their secrets in what underwear they choose to wear. I’d think you’d be completely into it it’s just like researching crests. Maybe different crests affect what panties the girls wear.”

“That sounds entirely unlikely, but I am most likely going to be awake for the rest of the night anyways due to sleeping in the whole day. I suppose I have nothing better to do then research panties. I am in.”

“I’m down. I always love an excuse to practice planning out ridiculous heist attempts.” Claude chimes in

“Excellent! And how about you Felix?”

“Why on earth do you think I want to rifle through the drawers of all the women in the school? No I’m not in. Goodnight. Have fun with your pervert party” Felix slams the door on his way back into his room. 

“Wow. Dramatic.” Linhartd comments. Caspar peeks his head out of his room at the commotion.

“What’s going on here? Causing trouble without me?”

“Do you want to join us on a panty raid, Caspar?” 

“Stealing girls underwear? Why?”

“Is it really so hard to see the enjoyment of knowing which girls like which panties? Does nobody crave that but me? Why does it all have to have a purpose.” Sylvain gripes.

“I don’t know! It seems kinda wrong doesn’t it?”

“You come out here to ask if we’re causing trouble and then you shame us for causing trouble?” 

“I don’t understand is all! I don’t think this kind of trouble is for me. Goodnight guys.” Caspar slinks back into his room. At least he’s honest. 

“Ok well whatever the less people we have the less room for error. What do you have cooked up for us, Claude?” Sylvain wonders.

“Are we just trying to see everybody’s panties? Or are we going for specifics”

“I want to see lysithea’s. I need to know more about her. I would say flayn too but I believe seteth can strike down any of us if we breathe near her.” Linhartd says entirely too focused on crests.

“I wouldn’t want to get caught by seteth with our fists full of panties. It’ll be hard to talk our ways out of that one.” 

“I agree. I want to see a lot of girls personally. Dorothea, Ingrid, Annette, Mercedes, Shamir-“ Claude interrupts with concern,

“What do you mean Shamir? She could scalp us if we even think something within a 500 foot radius of her.” 

“But her panties are probably so cute...”

“We have to make some sacrifices if you want to have a successful panty raid.”

“Edelgard?”

“You really think Hubert doesn’t sleep by the foot of her bed? We can’t.”

“Uuughhh who should our jackpot of the night be then? We need a pair of panties that’ll really make the night worthwhile.”

“What about the professors?” Linhartd chimes in. They all nod in agreement.

“The professors panties. Now I could die happy seeing those. Hurry up those plans, Claude, I want to see the heavens tonight.” Sylvain says dreamlike.

“I’m not a scheme machine, Sylvain, I need at least a few more seconds to think...” linhartd yawns.

“Alright I’ve got it. I believe we should go lysithea first because she sleeps earliest. Then Ingrid, after her is Annette, then Dorothea, then Mercedes. After all of them we go for the jackpot. I have plenty of routes drawn out in my head from other plans to not get caught by any staff lurking in the night. As long as we walk quietly and stay close together nobody should see us.”

“Should we have a plan in case we do get caught? Or a script? Maybe a little something along the lines of “the girls asked us to do laundry for them” or something” Linhartd muses.

“I think we should just not get caught. I’m getting bored of all this planning. Let’s get some underwear!” Sylvain begins to charge down the stairs as Claude and linhartd look at eachother with despair. They’re definitely going to get caught like that. Linhartd casts a simple wind spell to trip him down the stairs. The sound is loud but far easier to explain. Ferdinand rushes out of his room at the commotion. Linhartd and Claude hide in the shadows.

“What is going on around here? Is everybody doing alright?” Sylvain groans from the bottom of the staircase. Ferdinand gasps and runs down to his side. 

“My goodness Sylvain! What happened?”

“I think it is pretty obvious that I fell down the stairs.”

“How did this happen? Are you alright? I will take you to the infirmary myself, do not worry!” Ferdinand is fully ready to hoist sylvain into his back before he interjects.

“No no Ferdinand I really appreciate it but I’m fine! I just did it for the rush. I’m really doing great I can move all my limbs. I’ll take your help for standing up again though.” Ferdinand grabs both his hands and helps pull him off the ground. 

“I am glad to see you are ok. Please do not do something like that again! There are far better ways to feel alive than hurting yourself! Personally when I want to feel dangerous I try something new, such as riding a wyvern, or eating a new food in the dining hall!” Sylvain’s patience for Ferdinands ramblings runs thin.

“Hey Ferdinand, I think you’re right. Would you like to help me try something new? I could really use your help.”

“Right now? It is so late. What do you have in mind?”

“The panty raid.” Linhartd and Claude clap their hands over their mouths so they don’t start cracking up. Ferdinand stares at sylvain looking for any semblance of a joke.

“The-the panty r-raid?” He quivers. 

“Yes Ferdinand. Chasing girls no longer delights me. I would just like to get to know them from their panties instead and then decide if I want to spend time with them. Would you like to join me on this journey? We can see any girl you’d like.”

“To insinuate that I would like to trespass on any woman’s privacy is a horrible insult to my noble pride, but to turn down a friend in his time of need breaks my heart as well... I will do this with you I suppose, but I do not want to see any of the undergarments.” Sylvain grins.

“Perfect. Also linhardt and Claude are in on this. Hope you don’t mind.” Ferdinand gawks in betrayal as Claude and linhartd come waltzing down the stairs with a wave. 

“Wait a minute, I have been tricked! I thought you were alone-“ Claude and sylvain lift him up by his underarms and drag him with them. Ferdinand accepts his fate.

After a short walk they reach their first destination: lysitheas room. Claude didn’t feel great about this one. 

“I’ll sit outside and keep watch while you guys go in and get what you’re looking for, alright? Be very cautious.” Sylvain waves away his concerns as him and linhardt open her door without a sound. 

When they get in the room sylvain makes a bunch of incomprehensible hand signals that linhartd doesn’t even try to understand. He turns to lysitheas sleeping form and starts taking mental notes. Mental notes that are useless because the way she sleeps has nothing to do with her crests. Sylvain quickly grabs the panties from her drawers and sneaks out dragging linhartd with him. 

When they’re out sylvain holds the panties above his head in triumph. Ferdinand covers his eyes. Claude raises his hands in the air in celebration. They begin their stealthy journey to the next destination. Linhardt studies lysitheas panties like he’s going to write a thesis on them. They’re white with a Purple Heart on the front and a slight lacy trim at the top. Kinda childish.

They reach Ingrid’s door with a record pace for the roundabout route they used. Linhartd was going to stand watch with Ferdinand this time. Maybe it was more to stand and keep watch on Ferdinand so he wouldn’t run off and snitch. He was unpredictable. He’s been so compliant so far. It just didn’t seem like him. 

Claude gently opens the door with a creak. He winces to prepare for the worst but he is greeted with a loud snore. Sylvain walks in not even trying to be sneaky. 

“She’s always slept like a log. We don’t have to worry about her too much.” He whispers. Claude looks over to her sleeping body just to make sure. She’s sprawled out and her covers all over the place. Claude doesn’t dare look back in that direction. Sylvain pulls open the drawer and digs around for something specific. He grabs out a pair of panties that looks different from the rest and signals Claude to get out fast.

Once the door is closed with them outside they all quietly celebrate, except for Ferdinand of course who’s eyes are covered. They all take in the sight. Pure white, soft as silk. Feathery design.

“These are ingrids lucky panties. Don’t ask me how I knew she had these.” He rubs his face against them. 

“I think we all need the luck tonight. Touch them.” Linhartd brushes his hand against it. Sylvain rubs them onto Ferdinands shoulder. He can’t risk him being unlucky. Claude takes the lucky pair and wears it on his head. They head off to their next destination feeling more cocky than before. Two panties down and no issues. Now they’re blessed with ingrids luck, nothing can go wrong!

Things have gone wrong. Dimitri is wandering out right by annettes dorm. They hide in nook and furiously whisper about what to do with him.

“What is he doing out at this hour? Isn’t he supposed to be a goody two shoes like Ferdinand?” 

“My good shoes have been ruined by this night of debauchery...” 

“You haven’t even looked at any of the panties, Ferdinand, I think the goddess will still look favorably upon you for helping us out today. You are just helping us lost souls.” Ferdinand perks up a bit at claudes words. 

“I don’t really about Ferdinand feeling justified right now I care about his highness being in the way of my friends birthday present. I’d say we could skip her otherwise, but I think it’ll really get a rise out of felix if I bring hers back.” 

“What if you just go talk to him? Aren’t you one of his childhood friends?” Linhartd asks.

“Yes sure but I don’t know how me being his friend is going to get him to go away any faster.” Ferdinand stands up like a proud ship with nobility filling its sails. 

“Do not worry, my perverted classmates, I will handle this for you all.” Ferdinand walks off and begins to chat with Dimitri. Everybody is touched by his efforts. He gets Dimitri to move out of sight of the dorm as they all quickly slink in.

Inside annettes room, sylvain trips over one of the piles of books. They fearfully look over to Annette who is sleeping like a perfect picture book depiction of somebody sleeping. Linhartd makes a mental note. “Dominic’s crest makes people sleep too presentable.” Claude grabs a random pair of panties out of the drawer and skedaddles. Sylvain picks himself up from the floor and follows linhartd out.

“Dimitris completely out of sight still. I’m going to miss that Ferdinand.” Linhardt remarks.

“He made a noble sacrifice for our noble goals. Take a look at these.” Claude holds up annettes panties. They’re red with white polka dots like a mushroom. Cute. Sylvain puts them in his pocket. 

“Should we look for him? I feel rude having him disappear right when we’re about to go to dorotheas place. I’m sure he might peek at her panties.” Linhartd laments. 

“Maybe he’s right, Claude. I do want to see his face if he knows we’re going there.”

“Fine fine. Let’s go find him. But if we all get busted because of it? I don’t know either of you.” They nod in agreement and head off to search for their brother in debauchery. Sylvain peeks around a corner and Dimitri stares back at him making him jump causing the rest of his party to jump as well. Ferdinand walks up from behind him.

“What are you all doing up at this hour? Do you have headaches like his highness?” Ferdinand says with an unconvincing toothy smile. 

“Well we’re all out to come get his highness. Dedue sent us out to talk some sense into him and get him to go to bed. Being his childhood friend, he thought I had a pretty good chance.” 

“Please sylvain, I appreciate the concern, but I am feeling alright. I have a touch of insomnia and there is nothing wrong with that.” 

“Nothing wrong with that? Dimitri I’ve read plenty of books that say a lack of sleep can drive you mad and even kill you! You should try sleep again. Once you’re in your room you might feel tired.” Team panty snatch thankfully has some great fibbers in it.

“I have heard such things before... if you really think I should, Claude, I suppose I will get back to bed. Thank you. All of you.” Dimitri gives them a weak princely wave before he trudges on his way back to his bedroom. Sylvain hugs Ferdinand in gratitude.

“You did so great! You’re a natural Ferdinand. Maybe we should hang out more often.”

“As much as I appreciate the idea, I do not want to be a liar for the rest of my life. I just could not let Dimitri hurt himself even more by worrying about you three and your... activities.”

“Youre truly the most noble noble Ferdinand. Nobody could be so courteous and kind like you are so effortlessly. I don’t know what we would do without you.” Linhartd says with no hint of care in his eyes. Ferdinand takes it all to heart anyways and beams with pride.

“Thank you, it feels good to have my efforts acknowledged. Now let us be rid of this panty raid so I no longer have to think of it. Who is the next stop?” They all grin.

“Dorothea.” Ferdinands facade cracks.

“Are you quite sure? If she sees me in there she will never forgive me...”

“Why would you go in this time? You’ve always been keeping watch.”

“Oh yes! Of course! I was just making sure.” 

“What do you think hers look like, hmmm ferdie?” Linhartd teases. Ferdinands cheeks redden.

“Do not call me that! I do not spend my nights fathoming what women’s underwear looks like.”

“I think they’re going to be a red maroon and silky with black bows lining the top.” Claude sneers.

“I guess you will just have to see. We are almost there.” Ferdinand says trying not to think about it. Eventually they arrive at Dorothea’s door. The conflict in Ferdinands head is visible on his face.

“Are you going to be ok Ferdinand?” 

“I do not know. Something wicked within me stirs whenever I think of any of you going in and taking her undergarments.”

“You could go in and do it.” Claude takes a shot in the dark with that one. Ferdinands expression changes. He twiddles his thumbs and thinks hard on it.

“That would be preferable... I cannot imagine what would happen to me if she awoke though. She already has enough problems with my existence and finding me disgracing her privacy would make those problems unrepairable... not that I would deserve any less.” Ferdinand monologues. Linhardt is sick of this.

“I’ll cast an invisibility spell on you. Just don’t make any sound and she’ll never know you’re there.” 

“You can do that?!” The rest say in unison. Linhartd shushes them all.

“Well I suppose there is no harm in that. Please cast your spell on me. I will retrieve the undergarments.” Linhardt waves his hands around a few times and signals him that he’s good to go. Ferdinand quietly sneaks in. Claude and sylvain stare at linhardt in horror.

“You lied to him?” Sylvain harshly whispers

“Yes he needed the confidence boost and I was so sick of his moping.”

“Oh goddess I really hope dorothea doesn’t wake. None of us will ever hear the end of it.” 

Inside dorotheas room Ferdinand is frozen in place. Dorothea is sleeping. All of Ferdinands noble ideals suddenly struck him as soon as he saw her sweet sleeping form. He was stuck between completing his mission for his friends outside or leaving Dorothea in peace. His choice was clear. Ferdinand walked back out of the room pantyless. Everybody groaned. Ferdinand slinks to the floor.

“I understand your frustrations. even with the invincibility of the invisibility spell I couldn’t bring myself to violate her privacy any further.” Sylvain puts a hand on his shoulder.

“You gave it your all and that’s all we can really ask for. Thank you for trying.” 

“Yea Ferdinand, you’ve been a great sport through all of this. We don’t know what we’d do without you.” Claude adds. Linhardt slips out of dorotheas room. Panties in hand. Ferdinands jaw drops.

“But when did you-?” He’s interrupted by Dorothea’s panties being thrown into his face. Ferdinand takes them off of himself to examine. They were all black with red lace layering the trim of the legs and top. He stared at them in awe. Nobody else was really sure what to do with him in this state.

“Ferdinand? Are you happy?” Claude dares to prod. 

“Fair Dorothea, dare I compare thine panties to the beauty of your life? Red of lace representing the curtains and the black representing how they’ve drawn closed in the end of your career. Take a bow Dorothea, not just to the end, but to show the audience your true emotional strength. If I am a bee then you are a rose. I wish to help you bloom even brighter but I get caught in your thorns. Permit me Dorothea to help you grow, and along the road I may grow too.”

“Oh... uhm... ok...” is all Claude can muster.

“Did you really just make up prose on the spot over panties?” Linhardt cant bring himself to sound as snarky as he wants to. It was kind of impressive.

“Maybe we should just head our next stop. Are you going to be alright to come with, Ferdinand?” Sylvain tries to hurry things along. Night doesn’t last forever.

“Yes. I will be fine.” He sneaks back into Dorotheas room and puts the panties back in the drawer. Somehow Dorothea has slept through all of this. Beauty sleep must mean deep sleep. Ferdinand looks wistfully back at dorotheas room until sylvain hooks him under the arm and leads him in the right direction. After a short time they’re at Mercedes room. 

“So who’s going in and who’s keeping watch?” Claude asks. 

“I’m going in. The less people the better. Mercedes seems like a light sleeper and I have the most dexterity.” Sylvain brags.

“That doesn’t sound right but I don’t know enough about your dexterity to disprove it.” Linhardt states. The three lads sit outside the room to keep watch as sylvain slinks in. When he’s at the drawer a flame lights up near Mercedes bed. Sylvain slowly turns to see an awake Mercedes with a tired look on her face.

“Sylvain? You have about five seconds to explain why you’re in here before I do something reckless.”

“Oh, good morning Mercedes! This is your room? As a punishment seteth has me going around cleaning people’s rooms as they sleep! So they wake up more motivated and refreshed!” Mercedes flame gets larger.

“Would you like to tell me the truth now?”

“Me and the boys are on a panty raid...”

“A panty raid? Oh my. How successful have you been so far?” 

“About 3 panties? Annette, Ingrid, lysithea. We had Dorotheas but Ferdinand put them back.”

“You roped Ferdinand into it to? That’s very impressive. Who else is on your list to get? Besides me.”

“The Professor is our last stop.” 

“Alright sylvain, I don’t want to have to ruin your life so here’s the deal. I get the professors panties and I won’t do anything you would regret.” She keeps saying these things with such a friendly tone...

“Alright you have a deal. I’ll pass them off to you tomorrow. Goodnight Mercedes.”

“Good luck sylvain.” She extinguishes her flame. Sylvain leaves the room normally.

“What happened in there? You didn’t wake her, did you?” Claude questions. Sylvain sighs.

“Yes as I suspected she is a light sleeper, and she did not let me have any panties, and now we have to give her the professors panties or I don’t get to live to see tomorrow.”

“Well I dunno. I could probably live with that. The professors panties are valuable to my research far more than your life is.” Linhardt murmurs. 

“I promise you she probably has more than one pair! You don’t have to trade my life for one!” 

“I’m just saying... the choice is clear.” Sylvain’s clear look of betrayal is interrupted by Claude.

“Act fast. Seteth is awake.” They all scatter into different directions. Claude chooses rooftops to run on. Lindhardt lurks slowly in the shadows. Sylvain runs and hides behind every pillar before checking if it’s ok to run again. Ferdinand makes a mad dash straight for the professors room with no rhyme or reason. Seteth pretends to not notice any of this to continue his evening stroll. 

They all trickle in together in front of the professors doorstep. They take a moment to breathe except for Linhardt who was a master of exerting no energy even when in trouble. 

“So this is it, huh? The big jackpot. I’ve always wanted to know what panties she might wear... for crestology research of course.” Linhardt murmurs.

“Yes I’ve also always wanted to ‘research’ her like that too.” Sylvain mocks. 

“You are all so studious. I wish it would go towards battle instead of these more taboo subjects.” Ferdinand chimes in.

“Hey Ferdinand, you really sounded a lot like Teach there. Maybe we should be examining you instead.” Claude teases. Ferdinands cheeks redden. 

“No! No, I promise I am not keeping any secrets about my bloodline! No need to research me!”

“That’s for sure.” Linhardt remarks. Ferdinand looks insulted but he holds his tongue. 

“Anyways, I’m obviously going in, right? I mean I have the lucky panties.” Claude points to his head. “I’m also far more stealthy than any of you.”

“Why don’t we all just go in?” Linhardt suggests.

“Who would keep watch?” 

“We’ve never needed anybody to keep watch were literally inside rooms who would even sneak into somebody’s room besides us!” Sylvain bickers. 

“Hold a moment- you did not need me to keep watch this whole time?” Ferdinand exclaims. Claude holds a finger to his lips shushing him. 

“We couldn’t have done any of this without you Ferdinand. We needed somebody to keep watch for when we needed to leave the room. These doors have no way of seeing who’s outside. You are crucial.” The explanation is enough to keep Ferdinand at bay. 

“Ferdinand stays out to keep watch. We all go in. That’s what I meant in the first place.” Linhardt opens the door slowly. The three walk inside as Ferdinand takes his post outside. Claude and linhardt begin to snoop around all the different corners of the room for anything that would answer more questions about their professor. Sylvain is more focused and heads right to her drawers. He snags 5 pairs of panties and drags linhardt and Claude out by their shirt collars as he leaves.

Sylvain holds up the panties in front of Ferdinand. 

“Feast your eyes, Ferdinand, for you may not ever see something so incredible again.” They all feast their eyes on the brandished panties. It was dark grey except for a triangle of moody pink in the middle. The top sides both had metal diamonds clasping the whole thing together. Sylvain rested his face against one of the metal bits. It felt so cool and calming on his face. Maybe that’s why the professor doesn’t show much emotion. Sylvain passes out a pair to each of them. Ferdinand handed his back to sylvain who would put it in his mailbox later. Hopefully Byleth didn’t miss them tomorrow. 

They all headed their separate ways after everything was said and done. The boys didn’t become much closer friends but they did have a lot more respect for eachother afterwards and always remembered the time they spent chasing down underwear together very fondly. Byleth did in fact notice that five pairs of her underwear went missing, but with excellent timing Mercedes had already made more for her.


	2. Panty raid 2: Elastic boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls are getting revenge!! hell yea!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the homies that pushed me to write this it was a hoot and a half xoxo

Ingrid busts out of her room in a tizzy, looking around like a mother looking for her lost child in a market. Mercedes and Annette watched her after their conversation was interrupted by Ingrid breaking down her own door.

“What’s wrong Ingrid?” Annette cautiously asks. Ingrids head whips around with the eyes of a carnivore about to strike. Annette shuffles closer to Mercedes and grabs onto her sleeve for comfort.

“Oh, I’m sorry, hello Annette, Mercedes, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Mercedes held steadfast in her nun like smile. The sort of smile you get when you just joked about hell in your church and you realize one of the nuns heard and they don’t get mad at you they just say “oh.” But they keep on their brutally sweet smile to show you that they may have mercy on you today but you will get no mercy in the afterlife. Mercedes smiled like that.

“What’s wrong Ingrid?” Annette repeats her question from before.

“I’m looking for something. Have either of you seen anything lately?” Ingrid asks coyly.

“I have seen a lot of things today, Ingrid, what exactly are you looking for?” Mercedes inquires.

“Well... I lost something very dear to me. I would even call it lucky. I need them soon for an upcoming battle.” Ingrids eye contact is fading.

“That doesn’t really narrow it down. A lot of things could be considered lucky and we would never know!” Annette adds, she’s moved away from her fear position. Ingrid bites her lip.

“We would love to help you, but you have to help us to help you.” Mercedes doesn’t have the patience of a saint. Ingrid walks in closer.

“Ok ok fine, but please don’t tell anybody else. My lucky panties are gone. They’re white and feathery. They were in my drawer last night, but this morning they vanished! I checked all over my room. I don’t know where they could’ve gone in a nights time.” Mercedes eyes widen. How stupid were those guys to take something she’d absolutely miss?

“Ingrid, I think I know exactly where they went, but you didn’t hear it from me.” 

“Really!? Where are they?” 

“Sylvain stole them.” The statement drops and it feels like time stops for a moment. 

“How do you know.”

“I caught him trying to steal mine, He technically bought my silence, but I care about you Ingrid.”

“He was trying to steal yours too? Do you know about any others?”

“There was a whole list.” Ingrids fists clench 

“He dies today.” She takes a loud stomp in the direction of Sylvain’s room.

“Wait Ingrid!! You probably shouldn’t kill him!”

“He took one of your panties too Annie.”

“Oh... well... maybe he had a good reason?”

“What do you think a man needs three pairs of panties for!?” Ingrid snaps her head back to exclaim.

“Five.”

“Ok well... uhm... We still probably shouldn’t kill him!” Annette pleads.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just give sylvain the lashing of a lifetime right now?”

“He wasn’t the only thief.” Annette and Ingrid look to Mercedes in shock.

“Mercie... why didn’t you say any of this earlier?” Annette looks a little hurt.

“Well Sylvain did buy me off, but I understand now the damage he’s caused. I don’t know exactly who he was with, but I know Ferdinand was one of them.”

“No way... not Ferdinand too...” 

“I was shocked too. I think if we ask him nicely he might say who he was with. Actually I think we could make it even easier on ourselves...”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I know all the girls they tried to steal from. Dorothea was one of them. I’m sure we can rally her to our cause easily. Apparently her room was the only one Ferdinand even thought about taking from and he still couldn’t do it. That makes me think that if Dorothea asks him he’ll tell her instantly.”

“Whoa Mercie! You’re so crafty today. Should we tell her that her panties almost got stolen? I wouldn’t want Ferdinand getting killed...”

“I wouldn’t tell her about that explicitly. If she figures it out we can’t deny it.” 

“Ferdinand isn’t going to live to see the light of day.” Ingrid worries.

“Well never know until we try!” Mercedes says. Everybody is a little jarred by her morbid optimism. Mercedes leads the charge as they all walk to Dorothea’s general area of the month.

“Oh? A whole flock of beautiful women coming to see me? To what do I owe the honor?” Ingrids already starting to get embarrassed.

“Hiya Dorothea! We need you to get some information out of Ferdinand for us!” Annette says with a big smile. Dorotheas sunny disposition drops.

“Why.” Annette loses her words. Ingrid is too honest to take over this conversation. She looks to Mercedes with desperation.

“Well, Sylvain was on a panty raid last night with some people and we want to know who they are. We were told Ferdinand witnessed the group last night.” Mercedes lies in quite likely the worst way.

“Why didn’t he stop them.” Dorotheas mood only seems to drop faster. Everybody panics to themselves.

“You should come with us and ask him yourself. He could never lie to you.” None of them really could. Dorothea wordlessly begins her walk to Ferdinands room. The rest follow in silence. Only the occasional worried look behind her back.

“Stay back everyone.” Everyone shuffles a few paces back. Dorothea knocks on the door.

“Yes? Please come in!” Calls out Ferdinand. Dorothea walks in hands a blazing. The girls run back even further. They watch as they see what they can only assume is Dorothea threatening to change his hair from orange to fire. A few minutes later Dorothea comes skipping out of his room all happy.

“I got the names! Ferdinand was so compliant~” they all find it hard to be happy about that.

“So who was with Sylvain?” Mercedes asks.

“Claude and Lindhardt.”

“Oh. I should’ve guessed Claude was involved.” Grumbles Ingrid.

“So now what? We go in and we threaten all of them to give them back?” Annette wonders.

“I don’t think we should keep threatening people. Also I don’t think Claude and Linhardt would get threatened easily.” Mercedes says.

“What if we got Lysithea to do it? She was stolen from too. I think they’d both listen to her!” Annette says matter of factly.

“Wait girls I have a great idea. What if all of us who were stolen from band together and have a panty raid of our own!” Dorothea exclaims.

“For our own undergarments?” Ingrid

“Yes! We can bring Lysithea too.” Dorothea suggests.

“Wait for what? I thought we were going to sneak around now?” Annette questions

“I think it’s better to be over prepared than under.” Mercedes responds.

“So it’s settled! Let’s go get her!” Dorothea leads the charge as they all walk in a small herd to go get her. Is it truly better to bring 5 people to a panty raid? Absolutely not. 

They reach Lysithea at the library and Annette leads the charge on recruiting her.

“Hi Lysithea! Do you want to join us on a mission?” Lysithea closes her book with skepticism.

“What kind of mission?”

“We have to get back Ingrid’s lucky panties!” Ingrid claps her hand over Annette’s mouth.

“Could you please not say that out loud in the middle of a library.” Lysithea’s skepticism turns into a weirded out look.

“Ahem, what Annie was trying to say is that Ingrid’s panties were stolen along with the rest of ours. Even yours. So we wanted to have a little get together tonight to get them back.”

“They did what!? Who stole them! I don’t have time to waste on silly things like mercy!” 

“Lysithea you can get expelled from the school if you kill the students!” Annette tries to be the voice of reason.

“It’s never stopped me before.” 

“WHAT?” Reason is out the window.

“What if we all think about it this way, most of us are mages, except for Ingrid, and if any of us tried to hurt the boys with our magic then their rooms and our panties might get destroyed.” Mercedes calmly explains with her saintly smile.

“So why doesn’t Ingrid just beat them up?” Ingrid thinks about it.

“It doesn’t guarantee us our underwear back. I don’t doubt Claude already has a plan for if we try and attack him head on.” Dorothea says apathetically.

“Wow Dorothea, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you not use a nickname for somebody.” 

“I only use them on my friends, Annie. Claude is the enemy.” Annette seemed relieved to be on the friend list. 

“I still think this is over complicated at best and a waste of time at worst. Why do we need them back?” 

“I can’t live without my lucky... small clothes. I need them for the next battle. Even if all of you flaked out I would still hunt them down.” Ingrid states. 

“Fine. It seems a little childish to believe in luck so hard, but if it is as important as you say to you, I will help.” Annette hugs Lysithea.

“Hooray! The gang is all together now!” Lysithea doesn’t look happy to be hugged.

“Alright, all we have to do now is to come up with a strategy. As well as a team name.” Dorothea says cunningly. 

“No.” Lysithea says curtly.

“Fine. We’ll be team rose thorn because we are beautiful on the outside but the thorns have to come out when the boys have gone too far.” Dorothea beams.

“That’s amazing! I love it! I feel so powerful.” Annette exclaims. Lysithea rolls her eyes.

“So what’s the plan? Who are our targets?”

“Sylvain, Claude, Linhartd, Ferdinand.” Mercedes pipes up. She’s not much into planning so she’s been sitting around nearby. Annette takes a seat next to her. They begin to chatter and giggle amongst themselves.

“Should we add anybody else to the list?”

“Seteth.” Annette yells out, her and Mercedes get into fits of giggling over it.

“No.” The rest say in unison.

“I think we should be good with just those four.” Ingrid says, truly not wanting to prolong this charade.

“If we have to go up against Claude and Linhardt in their elements I think we should save those two for last. I try not to know Linhardt very well, but I know Claude is probably well prepared for us.” Lysithea muses.

“So if we save the trickiest for last I think we should go: Ferdie, Sylvain, Linhardt, then Claude.” 

“Ferdinand isn’t the enemy?” Lysithea prods.

“I doubt he even has any panties. It would go against his ‘noblehoodness’ or whatever he calls it that day.” 

“Then why are we going after him?” Ingrid wonders.

“Well he did help them and I think he’d be good practice.” Dorothea grins.

“That’s a good idea, I don’t think any of us are really used to sneaking around.” Lysithea agreed. Mercedes side eyes to Annette and they both start giggling again. 

“Cmon you two, let’s huddle up. We all meet back here when the moon reaches the highest point in the sky, alright?” They all put their hands in and count off.

“One, two, three, team rose thorn!” 

As if this were a cheesy high school movie, the hands in the air fade into the moon at its peak in the night. Then the camera pans down to our leading ladies even though they are indoors in the library and can’t possibly see the moon.

“How are we all feeling? Ready to give those boys what for?” Dorotheas fired up. Ingrid yawns. Lysithea looks over to her panicked and tries to hide her own yawn.

“I think it might be past some people’s bedtimes.” Annette says while stretching. She took a nap so she wouldn’t feel tired. Mercedes is wide awake. This was one of her favorite hours. Dorothea is awake because of dedication to scandalous acts and being around girls.

“I always stay up until now!” Lysithea retorts, obviously getting cranky.

“I don’t really care. Is everybody clear on what we’re doing tonight?” Dorothea takes charge.

“We go to each room and take underwear that is ours back. We will post at least one lookout outside of every room.” Ingrid states. A bit of lost sleep couldn’t shake her.

“Ingrid you are so on top of things! Everybody else clear? Mercedes?” 

“Yes. I think I’d like to be on lookout permanently.” 

“Oh well if Mercie wants to sit out, I want to keep her company!” Annette decides.

“That’s fine with me as long as Lysithea and Ingrid are fine with it.”

“I’m fine with it.”

“Let’s just go already!” 

“Ok! Team rose thorn, forward march!” All the girls leisurely stroll off the Ferdinand’s room chattering quietly amongst themselves. Once they were around five feet away the situation started to sink in.

“I’m getting nervous guys. What if somebody finds us out here?” Annette says apprehensively.

“Well that’s why we have two lookouts isn’t it. So that won’t happen.” Lysithea. Annette sits down at her post with Mercedes. They huddle up to fend off the cool night air.

The raiders quietly open the door and Dorothea somersaults in. She thwips her fingers together to create a low flame to see with. Lysithea walks in low and slow as to not wake the sleeping noble. Ingrid walks in without care. Lysithea looks at her with disdain. Ingrid doesn’t notice.

Dorothea eagerly starts rifling through Ferdinands drawers. Lysithea tries to do hand signals to ask if she’s found any panties, but Dorothea doesn’t see since her face is deep in drawers.

“You find anything, Dorothea?” Ingrid whispers. Lysithea looks at her with dread. 

“He has a journal full of pressed flowers next to his undergarments. No panties in sight.” Dorothea whispers back. Ferdinand lightly groans sending all the girls into a frozen panic. Ferdinand rolls onto his other side and settles back into sleep. The girls all skedaddle tripping over eachother to get out. 

Once they’re out of the room and out of earshot Lysithea decides to deliver a piece of her mind.

“Have you blockheads even thought about what might happen if one of these boys wakes up!? We should have non verbal codes! We cannot risk talking in there!” 

“She might have a point there.” 

“What do you suggest?” 

“Well obviously if you find one of our panties you should hold them up so we know. We should also point 2 fingers to the door if it’s time to leave. Put your hands out to the side and wave them if the victim is waking up.” 

“Maybe we should write that stuff down.” Annette suggests.

“I don’t think any of us brought any papers or ink or owl feathers, Annie.” Mercedes says as kindly as possible.

“Not to mention we can’t read in the dark anyways!” Lysithea snaps. Dorothea puts a hand on her head to make her simmer down.

“I have all the signals memorized. How about you, Ingrid?” 

“Yes I think I’ve got it down, let’s get on with the next one. Sylvain’s room is a raid I’ve needed to do my whole life. I can’t imagine how many things he might’ve stolen from all the girls he’s ever met. This is my chance to bring justice to all of them!” Dorothea claps.

“Yes Ingrid!! I love to see you passionate about this! Let’s get him! Give him hell!” 

“YEAH!” Annette exclaims, enraptured by the energy around her. Mercedes and Lysithea both reach to cover her mouth but it’s far too late. Her cry echoes throughout the courtyard. Everybody looks at her with ferocity, she looks like a “hang in there baby” poster. 

After a few long seconds it seems like there’s no consequences for their actions, until...

“Might I ask why you ladies are all out at this time of night causing a ruckus?” Seteth. SETETH?! They turn around to see it is in fact, Seteth. The girls look to eachother not sure what to say. Lysithea is about to cast something she’d regret before Mercedes calmly takes her hand and holds it. 

“I am waiting.” Seteth is waiting. Annette decides to take this one.

“Oh sorry Mr. Seteth Sir, we were just walking eachother home. You know how dangerous the school grounds can get! I just got a little too carried away with my good friends. We won’t get out of hand again I promise!” She looks up at him with big pouty eyes. Seteth’s fatherly instincts are too strong against his stick up his ass persona. 

“You children must head straight to bed as soon as I walk away. Is that agreeable? Next time you feel unsafe please ask one of the knights to walk you back to your chambers to avoid this ruckus. Sweet dreams.” Seteth turns and walks away without looking back. He mentally scolds himself for how Lenient he’s become. The girls slowly move on to Sylvain’s room.

Dorothea quietly opens the door with a loud creak. Sylvain matches the sound with a loud snore. Ingrid walks in again like nothings supposed to be sneaky. Lysithea makes a grandiose hand gesture screaming “WHY.” Ingrid points to Sylvain’s sleeping corpse and gestures her slitting her throat. Maybe they should’ve discussed more gestures. Dorothea does a gesture that makes her look like she’s juggling. Lysithea cant help but snicker, but then she tightly covers her mouth afterwards.

Dorothea looks around amazed at all the drawings of naked people on the walls. Was he an artist? With no hesitation, Ingrid lifts his entire dresser and carries it out with her. No amount of incoherent gestures could stop her. The other two quickly follow her out.

A few paces away from Sylvain’s room she drops the dresser, out of breath. Mercedes and Annette run to it from their posts.

“Wow Ingrid, I had no idea you had gotten strong enough to lift furniture alone!” Mercedes compliments.

“You should start a moving company if this knight thing doesn’t work out!” Annette agrees. 

“Why would it not work out!?” Ingrid looks a little hurt. Lysithea and Dorothea run out and stop short of the dresser. 

“Do you plan on returning that?” Lysithea asks with a quiver in her tone.

“I’m not sure. I didn’t think I’d get this far.” Dorothea starts laughing the kind of laugh you laugh when you’re stressed but also shit just doesn’t make sense anymore. 

“I adore you Ingrid. Why would you do this.” 

“I figured he would have so many stolen things in here that I might as well just take the whole thing to save time.” 

“You didn’t even CHECK before you took it Ingrid you’re so crazy.” Dorothea’s laughter only grows more distressed.

“I can put it back when I’m done with it! It’s not out here forever!” Ingrids yanks open the top drawer. Dozens of panties spill out in all directions. Somehow none of them are theirs. She pulls out the second drawer in desperation. More various panties.

“I’m starting to think Sylvain might not own clothes...” Annette worries. Ingrid pulls out the rest of the drawers in quick succession. The bottom drawer has all his clothes shoved in it and they all burst out without the drawer to hold them back. Articles of clothing were littered all over the place. Hundreds of panties and none of them to claim.

“Well if we get desperate we can take a pair from his collection to make up for the ones we lost. I like this one!” Mercedes holds up a brown trim pair with yellow and white stripes throughout. Tacky. Diner seat. 

“That might be losing sight of our goal. We want our panties back not any panties.” Dorothea laments.

“Why aren’t we just beating the everliving life out of these boys again?” Ingrid asks.

“That could compromise getting the lucky panties back.” Dorothea replies. They all sigh. Mercedes begins to neatly fold all the clothes that flew out of Sylvain’s drawer. Annette helps her out by dusting them off and handing them to her. Ingrid helps shove the drawers back into where they belong. 

In a short while everything is back to order with Sylvain’s drawers. Ingrid carries it back into his room with Lysithea pretending to help. She thought she was helping. On the way in she notices something on the ground. A shattered picture frame... with panties sticking out of the glass. Lysithea grabs the panties and gets out of the room with Ingrid shortly behind.

“Guys, look what I found!” Lysithea holds up the panties, Annette looks overjoyed.

“You found them! Those are mine! Where did you find them!?” 

“They were hidden in a picture frame. Sylvain was more cunning then we could’ve believed. Not cunning enough though!” Lysithea was beaming with pride. All the girls were happy to finally have their first win of the evening. 

“Cmon girls! Let’s strike while the iron is hot! I want the rest of you to get what you’re owed too!”

Annette leads the charge onward to Linhardt’s room with panties flying like a flag from the small fist that grasped them. The other girls follow her in a similar fashion infected by her enthusiasm. They slowed their gallop as they got to Linhardt’s room. 

Annette and Mercedes took their posts as Lysithea led the charge into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks making Ingrid and Dorothea bump into her. 

“Why’d you stop?” Dorothea angrily whispers until she takes a good look. Looking back at her is Linhardt. She loses a year off her lifespan. 

“What are you all doing in here? I’m pretty sure none of us are good enough friends for you all to show up unannounced in the middle of the night.” Linhardt is at his desk with a smattering of books in front of him. 

“I thought you loved sleeping! Why are you awake right now!” Lysithea tantrums. Linhardt writes something down. 

“Oh I don’t know, I get invested in something and then I forget to sleep for a while. Why are you all awake? Did you want to study crestology with me? We could all study Lysithea’s other articles of clothing together it’d be so much fun.” Linhardt keeps his face on his hand tilted with a smile that seemed like he was about to drop from being tired or he was toying with them. 

“We are not here for you to invade my privacy anymore! Give me back my panties!” 

“Oh come on, Lysithea, pretty please? They have been giving me so much material to over analyze.” 

“What if we studied some of my clothes in return for Lysithea’s panties?” Dorothea offers.

“Why on earth would I ever study you? You have no crest. You are unremarkable in that respect.” Dorothea wilts. Ingrid grabs the collar of his shirt. Before she starts making demands he gently takes her hands off of him.

“You do not need to go that far, I have no intention of fighting to keep underwear. They’re in my top drawer, just don’t spend too much time in there.” He waves over to his drawers general direction with his quill. He’s quickly absorbed back into writing his findings. 

Ingrid looks lost after her threat attempt was thoroughly squashed. Dorothea looks out the window into the moonlight like she’s about to shed a tear. 

“Good grief, do I have to do everything myself?” Lysithea is the only one to move to the drawers. After sifting around for a few seconds past all the random clutter she grabs out her panties as well as Dorothea’s. Lysithea chucks Dorotheas panties at her. They hit the side of her face. She peels them off and takes a look at them before she recognizes them as hers.

“Wait a minute, if I’m so unremarkable, why do you have my panties too?” Dorothea fumes.

“I recommend you leave before I hurt your feelings again.” Linhardt says without even looking towards her. Ingrid picks her up and takes her out of the room.

“Thank you for letting us have these back.” Ingrid awkwardly says on her way out. Why is she thanking him? She mentally slaps herself. Lysithea follows behind them loudly slamming the door after they’ve left. 

“Can you believe the nerve of that guy!” Lysithea steams.

“I can’t...” Dorothea whimpers as she buries her face into Ingrid. Ingrid gently puts her back on her feet. 

“Did it go well?” Annette asks.

“It doesn’t look like it. All of them are mopey.” Mercedes concludes.

“It went fine. We got Dorothea’s and Lysithea’s panties left. That just means only mine are out there...” Ingrid trails off as she thinks about who has them.

“Oh no... I was really hoping we could avoid a run in with Claude...” Mercedes worries. A chill runs through the group. 

“Claude... I heard one time Dimitri walked in without knocking and that’s why he gets headaches all the time now!” Annette recounts.

“There’s no way that can be true. Claude would never cause lasting damage, right? All he does is poisons and traps as far as he’s said.” Lysithea proclaims.

“Ok... that’s still a lot more than what we’ve dealt with. We’ve walked into two sleeping logs rooms and Lindhardt wasn’t even asleep.” Ingrid reminds.

“We’re doomed...” Dorothea dramatizes.

“It definitely won’t be that bad. We cannot keep moping about the what if’s.” Mercedes tries to bring them back to reality.

“Mercie is right! We don’t know until we know! Let’s go girls!” Annette charges off as everybody somewhat hesitantly follows. 

“I need my underwear back. Nothing he has up his sleeve can stop me.” Ingrid tells herself. 

“Do you think we should keep a lookout on the inside too? To spot anything fishy?” Dorothea is finding her spirits again. 

“I can do that. The less bodies moving around in there the better our chances. If any of you are near death I can warp you out.” Lysithea offers.

“Do you think he really would keep lethal traps in his room? At a school?” Ingrid wants to be in disbelief at the thought.

“No, but he could incapacitate us which is just as bad.” 

“Stop psyching us out, Lysithea, it’s like you’re trying to make sure we panic.” Dorothea grumbles.

“I just want everybody to be cautious! Don’t say I didn’t warn you if you end up vomiting for three days!” 

“Is that like a golden deer thing? You do something wrong and Claude poisons you?” Dorothea mocks.

“No it’s not like that! You don’t have to do anything wrong!” Lysithea tries to defend Claude.

“I’m so glad I’m in the blue lions...” Annette shivers.

“Wait you’re not getting it! It’s all-“ Lysithea tries to fix her mistakes but she’s interrupted.

“We’re here.” Mercedes solemnly says. Claudes door feels like it towers over them as they stand staring at it in anticipation. 

“Who’s going first?” Dorothea says nudging Ingrid forwards. 

“I guess I am.” Ingrid puts on a brave face and pushes open the door. Two darts shoot out at a slow enough pace that they all dodge. 

“Are you kidding me!? Already!?” Dorothea harshly whispers.

“Those were warning shots. I assume his mercy ends there.” Lysithea quivers. Ingrid takes a tentative step into the room and quickly yanks her leg back. Nothing happened. Ingrid sighs, but with the breath of her sigh is activated a pillow that swings directly into her face. It takes her off guard for a moment before she rips it off the rope it’s on and chucks it into the middle of the room setting off several more traps such as arrows and a bear trap as well as some bottle of something dropping.

Ingrid looks back to her group with great distress. The other two have their mouths agape at all the prep this man has in his school dorm. How does he even get in his own room at night?

Lysithea shoots a small spit of fire over to the area where she wants to keep watch. It wisps out into an ember before it can cause any trouble. No traps go off so she sits down in a corner keeping a firm eye on Ingrid and Dorothea. She gives them a hand signal to continue further. 

Dorothea uses a similar fire tactic further into the labyrinth of a dorm room Claude somehow keeps. No traps go off so Ingrid takes a step further. The floorboard sinks down and a large net snares the both of them and hangs them above the ground. Lysithea stifles a laugh. Dorothea takes a dagger off from where it was strapped onto her thigh and cuts them both down. They fall onto the floor with a loud thud.

It becomes alarmingly clear to Ingrid that’s she’s not even sure where Claude’s bed is. She scans the room and she can’t find any trace of it. She looks upwards and she sees something that could be considered as an upper loft entirely made of leaves and straw. How did he even manage getting all of that stuff in there without anybody noticing? 

No time left to think, the drawers are in sight. Dresser drawers anyways. There’s multiple bottles of various colored liquids lining the top of his dresser. Dorothea gets nosey in examining each of them. A comically large axe swings just above their heads as she picks one up. She slowly puts it pack down. Ingrid gulps before she opens a drawer. A little fake spider comes jumping out on a spring. Ingrid crushes it in her hand. Dorothea swoons. No panties in here.

Dorothea snaps out of it and opens the second drawer. A bucket of water dumps onto both of them. No panties in there either. Ingrid opens the third drawer and they hear a thud behind them followed by a lot of leaves and straw everywhere. They turn to look and they see Claude has been betrayed by his own inventions. 

He takes a moment to recover from the daze of his bed falling apart before he slowly stands up and brushes himself off. He’s wearing Ingrid’s panties on his head still. 

“What brings you all to my room at this hour? Snooping through my drawers? How disgraceful. Think of what your parents would say!” Claude smugly says with a bit of pain in his smile.

“Claude. Give me my underwear back.” Ingrid demands. 

“No.”

“They’re mine. Give them back.”

“I don’t think I will. I need luck far more than you do.” 

“I can see that with how your grand entrance went.” Dorothea snarks.

“That was by design. It just needs a little tweaking so it doesn’t hurt as much. If anybody manages to reach my third drawer I want to be awake to personally deal with the snoopers. Apparently I was right about installing it if you three can all get in no problem.” Claude looks a little annoyed.

“There was not ‘no problem’ getting in here! Your room is a health hazard! I have half a mind to tell on you!” Ingrid steams. 

“Hey hey hey, no need to get them involved in this. How about I just give you your panties back and we pretend none of you saw anything, alright?” Claude takes the panties off of his head and outstretches his arm to give them to her before bolting off toward the outside with them.

Ingrid and Dorothea chase after him straight through the room as he takes a roundabout path like he’s in a maze. The girls accidentally trigger another trap and they get pinned to the floor with a comically sized boot. Lysithea reaches for his ankles as he sails out of the door to no avail. 

He trips over Annette and Mercedes who had fallen asleep in front of the door outside, panties flying out of his hand in front of him. He laughs like he’s having the time of his life. Lysithea scrambles to her feet, but then she also trips over the less asleep Mercedes and Annette. Claude gets to his feet and as he’s about to lunge for the panties again, Lysithea casts warp on him out of desperation and sends him to Ordelia territory. It was the first thing she could imagine. 

Ingrid jumps out of the room and rejoins with her panties on the ground. Dorothea isn’t far behind. All the girls are back together again. Lysithea looks at her hands as if they’re stained in blood. 

“Where did he go?” A breathless Dorothea asks.

“He’s gone. He’s in my homeland.” Lysithea trembles. Dorothea laughs. One by one the rest of the girls join her.

“Well, Claude will make it back here. I’m sure he has his ways.” Mercedes says to make it all seem fine. Lysithea cracks a smile. Ingrid holds up her lucky panties and dusts them off. 

“Thank you everybody. I could not have done it without... team rose thorn.” Dorothea clasps her hands together overjoyed at the use of her stupid team name. She puts her hand in and the rest of the girls follow. 

“3,2,1! Team rose thorn!!” They throw their hands into the air and the camera sees the moon above them fade back into sunlight to mark the passage of time into the new day so the author could set up an epilogue sort of sequence.

Lysithea had to make up a convincing lie to explain Claude’s absence for the next few days. She told her classmates that he had business to attend to within the alliance that was urgent but not so urgent that any of them had to know about it. Lorenz threw a fucking fit.

Ingrid got her Lucky panties back. That’s all she wanted and that’s all she has now. Are those panties actually lucky? We may never know.

Dorothea to this day considers pulling off another mission for her sweet team rose thorn, but it has only been a few hours so she hasn’t thought of anything yet.

Annette does her best every day and that’s all we can ever ask from her. She has realized that keeping watch is actually not a very important job in the panty raid operation.

Mercedes now has a little game with Sylvain where he sends her a pair of panties each month in the mail. I suppose that’s more of a monthly service than a game. Do not tell Sylvain he isn’t profiting from this.

Sylvain realized that somebody had been in his room because all of his clothes were folded in his drawers. He dreams about what might’ve happened that night frequently. Mercedes will never tell.

Linhardt’s crest research findings keep taking longer and longer since he’s been writing notes about panties and different crests preferences on colors. 

Some say Claude is still hitchhiking on his way back to Garreg Mach. Because he is hopefully. It’s only been a few hours. Lysithea is really worried.

Ferdinand? What about him? He slept well. You should too. Goodnight.


End file.
